


Post-Apocalyptic Warzone Urchin

by KobraKidButYourFace



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Cussing, Gen, Seance is not friendly, Someone gets called a rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobraKidButYourFace/pseuds/KobraKidButYourFace
Summary: Yes, this is partially inspired by A Splitting Of The Mind because I just read it and I was bored. No I don't ship frerard. Also no, they won't be dating.
Kudos: 1





	Post-Apocalyptic Warzone Urchin

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mental institution, abusive partner, someone gets called a rapist, attempted sexual assault
> 
> Graveyard Seance is not a friendly person, and she swears a lot.

Lilith Williams is bored of the Neon District. Policing, no one around, only allowed to wear white. From what she’s heard it’s worse than Battery City. She decides to pack it up too. She takes on the name Graveyard Séance, dyes her hair black, cuts it off, and runs away. A month later, she ends up on death’s doorstep. Or, Hiraeth Angel’s doorstep. 

Hiraeth Angel did not expect to find a dying girl on her doorstep this morning. Nor did she expect the trouble that’d come with her. She patched up the girl quickly and she woke up within an hour. She shot up, grabbing a knife.

“Woah, calm down, Séance.”

  
  


“Oops, I trusted someone,” Séance spits venomously. Her ex backs up.

“Fucking rapist,” She growls. He makes a face.

“And? No one will believe you,” He grins. He walks closer to her, and she has no weapons.

“I’m not even your goddamn girlfriend,” She grins, finding the pocket knife she keeps in the waistband of her underwear. She opens it, holding it defensively. 

“Heard you're going 'round town pulling heartstrings out and leaving bitches blind. Making them want something more then you're chopping all of their heads off in a line, no, you're not even cute, surprising. Your only talent is spinning a lie,” She muses. White coats. _Fuck._ _Not this time. Not ever._ One grabs her, the others sedate her. _Fuck me._

She wakes up in a strange room; white, clean, another person-  _ Fuck. Another city whack job.  _ She sighs, which causes the other to startle. 

“Oh shit. Hey Newbie,” They greet. Séance waves.

_ “Are you mute?”  _ They sign. Séance nods. 

“I can speak too. What’s your name and pronouns?” Séance asks. 

“Currently I’m being referred to as Marie, but my name is Fun Ghoul. My pronouns are she/they/xe,” She replies. 

“Graveyard Séance, I don’t even know what my pronouns are, so just use she,” Séance admits. Marie nods.

“You need a fake first name,” Marie says.

“Absinthe,” Absinthe replies. Marie nods. Absinthe sighs, fidgeting with her clothes.

“Stupid shitty cotton clothes,” She says, pulling at her shirt. Marie laughs. 

“Lunch,” A medical personnel says outside the door. Marie stops messing with zyr hair.

“You can’t eat this shit,” Xe whispers. Absinthe makes a face.

“Drugged,”She finishes. She peers around the room for a vent or something of the sort, and her eyes land on one.

“Need something flat,” Absinthe says absent-mindedly. She unscrews the vent.

“Let’s go, Ghoul.”


End file.
